


Steps towards a better life

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [141]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The poly and Salem talk about what happened with Percy and Luis' run-ins with Rose corp magi. Plans are made to create a better net for the magi of Seaford.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Steps towards a better life

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny: 602 words | 600 points  
> Prince: 512 words | 505 points  
> Prince: 792 words | 745 points  
> Luna

Order: Percy, Sierra, Luis, Belladona, Salem

Percy grabs a drink from the kitchen and settles down at the couch where his significant others had told him to go earlier that day. Apparently they needed to have a "Conversation" about "Serious" things. And he didn't disagree.

  
  


Luis settled next to Percy, and offered him a hand to hold. 

"Ready, Romeo?"

  
  


Belladona rubbed her forehead as she looked into the bathroom mirror. She had done everything in her power not to storm out of the house and kill the bustards. Percy needed her here right now. Not off killing. Something she had only ever done in self defence before she became a vet. Taking in a deep breath of air she walked and into the now sanctuary space. Her anger dissolved a bit at seeing Percy and Luis. She took the seat on the other side of Percy. 

  
  


Salem sat on the computer chair in front of the large TV waiting for everyone to get in there so they could talk. She wasn't sure what had happened but something had happened to Percy that seemed to have really worried the others in the house hold.

  
  


Percy blew out a breath. "Ready as I can be. Salem, thank you for being here." He sipped his drink. Sue him, it had a splash of rum in it to steady him.

  
  


Sierra leans against the arm of the couch, short nails digging into the fabric. She'd rather be digging her nails into something or rather someone else right now, but she really couldn't bring herself to   
leave Percy right now. It felt like she would lose him, if she didn't keep an eye on him.

  
  


Luis kissed Percy's temple.

"Good. So... let's begin?" He glances between the girls, and squeezes Percy's hand gently.

  
  


Belladona nodded in agreement and gave Percy's arm a reassuring squeeze. This wasn't going to be easy. 

  
  


"Yeah of course." Salem respond to both Percy and Luis in one answer. "So what exactly is going on?" She was so out of the loop.

  
  


Percy laughed once. Not that he thought it was funny, just that he couldn't help himself. The situation felt too serious not to... react. "Well, basically, ran into that Alex asshole and the tall one. Seth. Had a fight. Didn't go well."

  
  


Sierra goes from leaning against the arm of the couch to sitting on it. Eyes cast away as she glared into empty space. Still she kept her mouth shut, so she wouldn't say something that someone else would regret.

  
  


"...that's one way to put it, Romeo." Luis murmured, trying to keep a reign on his temper, at least for now. 

"I ran into Alex too. He was looking for... things, after leaving Percy and... Seth... to... it." He took a breath.

"He was kind of embarrassingly desperate to have my sympathy, to make me join them."

  
  


Belladona winced at how Percy worded it. She understood if he didn't want to tell Salem but that didn't mean it wasn't worrying. 

  
  


Salem gulped a bit at what Percy and Luis said. "It sounds like they're a bigger threat then you were Belladona." Belladona had been a worry and had more messed with the heads of Vondila, Mariana and Vanessa then anyone else. "I..." She looked over at what she had made the store and it was basically empty. "What did they say?" She wanted to help figure this out help get the start of a plan before calling all the magi together to finalize it.

  
  


"I think they were looking for something. And they definitely don't care about us. I mean..." he glanced over to Salem. "If it wasn't obvious."

  
  


Being reminded of that sent a shiver up Sierra’s spine. She unconsciously stared wiping her hands against her pants as if to clean off something that wasn't there. Still it just added another reason to the list of reasons to make those Rose Cucks regret ever coming to seaford, regret bothering to become magi, and, if things went really well, make them regret ever being born.

  
  


"They're looking for likely witch spots. And Alex offered me a chance to go to Sanctuary, to see Ana again. Can... can we take down plaques? I'll grab Von's for you if I can." He squeezed Percy's hand again, reaching out for Salem.

  
  


Belladona chewed her lip a bit. Why the hell would they want to know were witches would pop up. They can track them as much as any magi. You just need a general idea of where witches show up and start from there. Something didn't feel right and she wasn't sure what it was. At the mention of Luis going to the sanctuary she snapped back. "I'm not sure if we can even trust that." She said aloud. "I think its a trap. Something to draw you in and not let you out. There's one exit to the sanctuary and we don't even know what all them can do. I've barely seen Eb and Flow since they showed up." The few times she had seen the incubators they wouldn't stay long enough for her to talk to them. 

  
  


Salem rubbed her neck knowing how much they looked down on them from first hand experience. "But we also need water from the spring. I'm almost out." She said not really sure. "We can't just rely on healers to heal everyone. That drains someone out to much." She was really getting worried about things. "Would there even be another chance like this?" She really didn't want to send Luis in but if he could get things they needed then maybe is was worth the risk.

  
  


Percy glanced at Salem. "They were looking for witches, we're trying to prevent them." He murmured. "What about the lessons we had last time?"

  
  


"Y'all were doing that invisibility thing, right?" Sierra asked, glancing to Percy and Belladona. That did sound useful, even if she wasn't quite sure what Percy had in mind. "Would that work? Like would they be able to detect it?"

  
  


"We could ask... someone to sneak in, too. They did it before." Luis grumbled.

  
  


Belladona shook her head. "Aeron got in there cause no one was there and even then they left a big red flag. Well blue flag." She half muttered. "There is a small chance something seems weird but they're not from here so they might not notice the difference." She continued on after thinking for a moment she had an idea. "Okay. I'll be the first one to sneak in at night. I'm extremely used to using the invisibility spell. I go in grab water and leave." She understood that both Luis and Salem might want her to grab the plaques. "But I think we'll need to leave the memorial plaques for now. I'm worried they might notice the two newest ones missing." She added on. 

  
  


Salem didn't want to send Aeron in. They were far to chaotic for that. "Okay but sending you in on your own isn't exactly safe. Having back up near by might be a smart play. There are three vets among them and I have a feeling most of them are close to that strength." Leaving Von there hurt but she understood they needed to make sure it was safe first.

  
  


Percy bit his lip. He had a scar from that fight with Seth, but he had something else too. "I could go and wait on the outside. That way there's backup in case of a fight."

  
  


"Then I'll go, too." If something went wrong, Sierra wouldn't leave them on their own. She especially wouldn't let Percy be sitting out there on his own after what happened.

  
  


Luis nodded.

"I'll take one person for backup. Too many more and they'd probably notice. They have at least a couple vets. And the incubators might tattle. They... really, really like the incubators."

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Okay. We should do this at night or close to night fall. That way those outside can use it for cover and it will make it easier to slip inside well Luis is talking to them." She suggested. "If something starts going bad Luis or I will signal you guys to get in. Try and make it flashy so I can use the cover to revert. Maybe we can get a smoke bomb." She more muttered the second part trying plan out back ups. "If we keep the invisibility a secret then others might be able to slip in and out to get spring water." 

  
  


Salem wasn't sure on sending so many out there but understood it was the best chance to get in and out right now. "If we can get a more consistent in take of spring water then we can do an idea Fawn and I have." It would take work not only for her and Fawn but many others, but she knew this wasn't something most magi could help with.

  
  


Percy hummed and looked to Salem. "What's your idea?"

  
  


Sierra nodded, finding the plan acceptable. She was sick of running around like cowards, but admitting that now would make her look like a child.

  
  


Luis nodded as well. 

"We can keep things quiet. It shouldn't be too hard."

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Okay good." She then turned to Salem wondering about her idea.

  
  


"Fawn and I realized that if someone were to get badly hurt they can't just be brought here." Salem started. "No alleyways and rich people. So we thought of making safe spots throughout the city. A place only our magi gave access to that has supplies to help and a way to contact me to bring them here if needed." She explained. "I know I'm going to have rent and buy places all over the city as well as a car." She could drive but that didn't mean she did drive. "But endless money." She kinda put as a counter point. "Does that make sense?"

  
  


Percy nodded. "Don't we also have safe people through the city? People who know about magi and could be called to... you know. Help out? Set up safe spots at their places, or their businesses?"

  
  


"Even if they know, that doesn't mean they'll help us," Sierra pointed out. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it was important to be realistic about it.

  
  


"We can't know they won't help until we ask, Anana. It's a good idea, honestly. Why would Rose Corp know who we've told about magic? How would they find out? I doubt anyone would have told the incubators about them."

  
  


"They only seem to know who has been in the sanctuary. So Fawn and Salem. They also know about my parents." Belladona explained aloud. 

  
  


"We were thinking of asking everyone we know that knows. As well as asking everyone if they know someone in the know that I might not know of." Salem explained more of her and Fawn's idea. "I don't want to use people's actual homes or business but have a safe spot near by like next door or in the same building. That way if they find out about them then its not directly connected to people besides me." She added. She didn't want to put anyone at risk but if they could help then it would be great.

  
  


Percy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds safe. I could... I could even talk to my dad, get the spot next to his work. It’s about having a lot of places, right?"

  
  


"As long as none of them are comprised and the people know which magi are ours..." Sierra added, thinking about any ways it could go wrong.

  
  


"Rose Corp is a business, right? Use that against them. Even if there's no official list of their magi, press photos still catch them. Gather a few showing the people we know work for them, and let the people we're asking for help know who Rose Corp is." He shrugged. "Right?"

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Yeah it is a business. My parents have areas that work with Rose corp and I had to convince them not to cut ties yet. I worry that if they know my folks know it might put a target on their backs." She explained. 

  
  


"Those that we do know are deeply tied to us or is a teacher." Salem said not really wanting to go down the list. "What if when the Rose corp building actually opens we get someone in there or even a few just to scope out the place. Isn't there a some glamor spell that change your appearance?" She wasn't as sure about the spells that can be done on one self. Never needed that knowledge.

  
  


Percy hummed and sipped his drink. Most... had a solid connection that he trusted. Fawn had an older brother. Salem had her girlfriend. There was that one teacher. And, well, any siblings of magi? He trusted them. He didn't want to ignore Sierra's concerns, though. "I don't... distrust any magi that we're friends with. Or their family. Or the friends we made. It... shouldn't go too terribly. As long as we don't make it obvious to Rose and his... goonies, we'll be fine."

  
  


Sierra shrugged. They were all mostly strangers to her, but she wanted to trust her partners' judgement, even if she had to admit she didn't. This was just screaming 'let everything that could go wrong do go wrong'.

  
  


"Don't let your own assumptions color your judgment, Anana. Even if we don't ask them to help, we can't keep the people around town in the dark on what's happening. That's just asking for things to go wrong." Luis chided lightly, reached behind Percy to play with Sierra's hair.

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Trusting them is hard. Trusting people is hard. We shouldn't keep them in the dark but maybe not tell them everything thats happening." She half explained. "To keep them safe." She more tacked that on as an after thought.

  
  


"All I'm looking for is people that can keep an out for magi and maybe get them here if they have a car." Salem went into a bit more detail. "Fawn's brother and Bridgette will be the only two that will know more of whats going on." There weren't any real safety nets outside of the sanctuary. She had always thought it was fine. Everything would be okay but losing the sanctuary has made her see the giant holes in there system. "I just want everyone that can live long enough to get to experience more in life." She tacked on.

  
  


Percy nodded. He... wouldn't deny that his fight with Seth had probably cut his own lifespan in half.

He wouldn't admit it either.

"Sierra, I understand being worried... but it'll be okay. We always come out on top, right?"

  
  


No. No, they really didn't. Percy was walking proof of that. Vondila's plaque in the sanctuary was proof of that. The sanctuary, that had been stolen from them, was proof of that. During Sierra's time with them, the Seaford magi only ever just got by.

She tried not to let her thoughts show on her face as she leaned away from Luis's hand. Instead, she focused on the part she could answer. The easier part. "If it helps us magi last longer, then it's worth the risk. I just hate this whole situation... I'd love to be able to shoot those cucks in their stupid faces."

  
  


Luis laughed. 

"You and me both, Mi Alma. I'd love to let them know how much I despise them, how I'd like to grind their gems beneath my heel. But that's not a sound strategy right now. There's too many of them, at unknown levels of competence, that we... we just can't attack them head on. That's not going to work, yet."

  
  


Belladona grinned. "Yeah and there are a few I would want to kill and then bring back and slowly kill again." She cracked her knuckles looking a little manic.

  
  


Salem blinked at that well fuck she was kinda glad for once Von wasn't with her. "Alright then."

  
  


"I'd rather they leave town and not have to waste our time." Percy responded, tone clipped. "If any of you go after him, I'll- well, I won't fight you, because you're my significant others and I love you, but I'll be upset. And you know that."

  
  


"So anything else?" Sierra asked. She wasn't going to lie to Percy's face, but she knew any other thoughts she'd have on the subject would just upset him more. Best to move on.

  
  


Luis shrugged.

"I can't think of anything. And... I won't touch him, Romeo. He's yours. You can deal with him as you like. I wanna crush the little bitch who stole Mariana's candy."

  
  


Belladona was talking about the fuck that Percy fought but was willing to play it off as Alex cause she had similar hatred to him. "I was talking about the Rose fuck himself. Love." Oh she was going to beat his ass heal him up and let Percy beat him up again. 

  
  


Salem clapped her hand now that things were getting to the darker side of things. "Alrighty then. I'm going to go talk to Fawn." She said as she got up from the chair. "Give me a heads up for when your going in. I'll have an idea for something that might help." It was something she had been testing before Von's death but put it on hold just like so many other things.

  
  


"Gia. That's the one who... did that. Stole the candy." Percy looked down. He... felt like they were ignoring him. Or like they were just being placating him and ignoring what he wanted. "Be safe, sis." He waved at Salem gently.

  
  


Sierra gave Salem a small wave as the other left. She turned to her partners, not standing up quite yet. She sighed, "I love y'all, but if this is it, I should probably go start dinner before it gets too late?"

  
  


Luis waved as Salem left.

"Thank you, Percitititito." He frowned a little. 

"You okay?"

  
  


Belladona didn't wave at Salem. They could stand each other but that didn't mean she was going to be friendly. Looking at Percy she pressed her head on his shoulder. She smiled at Sierra. "Whatcha makin'" She asked. Keeping one ear on her girlfriend and the other on her boyfriends.

  
  


Salem left the house and sighed. Things weren't going to be easy. Why couldn't things just be easy for once? She pulled out her phone and got an uber and texted Fawn that things were good to go on their idea of safe spots.

  
  


Percy wrapped his arms around anyone close to him, trying not to let his disappointment show. He didn't know why he was upset.

Was he even upset at them?

  
  


"I'm not sure yet," Sierra muttered, standing up. She passed in front of the couch, pausing at Percy. Leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss against his head, she slips the cup from his hold. 

Taking a small sip from it, the bitter taste of alcohol immediately hits her tongue. Yeah, no. That's not happening right now. Wrinkling her nose, she takes the cup with her as she heads towards the kitchen. That was going straight down the drain. Percy had enough vices as it was.

  
  


Luis held Percy, kissing his temple. 

"Hey, hey, Percititititititititititititito.... I've got you..."

  
  


Belladona pressed a kiss on Percy's chin. "We love you not matter what Snac." She just wanted the one that hurt him to suffer. But putting things to the side for Percy might be best, for now.

  
  


Percy whined, sinking back into the couch. Smooches... his one weakness. He couldn’t argue that they were tying. They were trying so fucking hard. He... he wanted to feel better.

He accidentally curled his fingers around Bella and Luis' necks, then choked out a laugh. "Now... you two kiss."

  
  


She turns back to look at them with a soft smile and a silent chuckle. Sierra wanted to believe they could make it through all of this. She goes back towards the kitchen, smile falling from her face. Without thinking, she brings the glass to her lips or maybe its because she'd rather not be thinking. It burns her throat as she swallows. Ugly feelings climbed up her gut and clawed at her throat.

  
  


Luis laughed a little, and kissed Belladona's nose as it's poked into his face. He turns to give Percy another kiss as well.

"You feeling better now, mi queriño?"

  
  


Belladona let out a laugh. Happy to have more kisses. She turn and looked at Percy. "Maybe after supper we could go upstairs and snuggle up and play some Mario party?" She smiled and started peppering kisses along Percy's jaw and cheek.

  
  


"Mario party sounds... good." Percy nodded. He didn’t want to worry them. "Maybe... I can go help Si in the kitchen?"

  
  


"If you want." Luis certainly wasn't going to tell him 'no'. If it made Percy feel good, or better, or anything at all really, he was all for it.

  
  


Belladona pulled back to let Percy leave. She was worried about him but she also knew pushing him wont get him to talk. She just hoped one day he could feel better about all this.

  
  


Percy slid out from between them, feeling like his legs were jelly for a second. And... then he offered them a small smile and went into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Sierra's waist. "Need help?"

  
  


She jumped, dropping the glass into the sink and almost dropping her phone along with it. "Oh!" Sierra cleared her throat and took a moment to collect herself. "Oh, its you Percy... If you want to? I'll never turn down the help."

Sierra wasn't sure she was up for the company, hoping to have time to clear her head and sort her thoughts. Still if this was what Percy wanted, the least he deserved was for her to indulge him on this and try to keep his spirits high.


End file.
